


Daddy's Little Kitty

by ahgabounce



Series: 12 Days of Christmas with JJP [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, blowjob, handjob, jealous jb, the smut has finally dropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: jaebum invites jinyoung over for christmas dinner





	

**Author's Note:**

> first smut of the xmas series to redeem myself. and to make up for my low word count in the previous fics.
> 
> hope you enjoy reading bc i sure did have fun writing this ;)

It was 1 week to Christmas and Jaebum had invited Jinyoung over to his parents’ house for an early Christmas dinner. Jinyoung was looking forward to it; this would be his first time meeting Jaebum’s parents and he was eager to make a good first impression on them. He didn’t have to try too hard, he grew on people fast with his outgoing personality and seemingly innocent face. 

 

Jinyoung was outside Jaebum’s parents’ house. He bounced on his feet to keep warm as he waited for someone to let him in, breaking into a smile when he saw Jaebum’s mother opening the door. “Hello auntie!” He bowed in respect before pulling her into a hug, “it’s good to see you.” Making his way into the house, he greeted Jaebum’s father in the same fashion before padding over to his boyfriend on the couch, “I missed you.” 

 

“Silly, you just saw me yesterday…” Jaebum grinned, turning to face Jinyoung and pecking him on the cheek. “Come on, the food’s ready. Let’s eat.” Jaebum whispered to Jinyoung, grabbing his wrist and leading him over to the dining table. 

 

“Uncle, auntie, let’s tuck in!” Jinyoung flashed his boyfriend’s parents a blinding smile before reaching for the serving spoon to scoop the dishes for them, cueing a shower of compliments and hums of appreciation from Jaebum’s parents.

 

“Jaebum-ah, you should learn from your boyfriend! He’s such a mannered gentleman, asking his elders to eat before he does and even serving us first…” Jaebum’s mother praised, smiling at Jinyoung fondly. “Look, even the way he smiles is cute! Here, Jinyoung-ah, have more of the turkey.” Jaebum’s mother offered, plopping a big portion of her signature roasted turkey onto his plate. 

 

“Thank you, auntie! Wow, it’s really delicious!” Jinyoung’s eyes widened when he bit into the meat, in awe at her cooking.

 

Meanwhile, Jaebum was silently fuming at the lack of attention he had gotten from the start of dinner up to now. He was glad that his parents had taken a liking to Jinyoung so quickly, but he wasn’t used to sharing the attention of his parents as he was an only child. He’d grown up with them always fussing over him, doting on him every second they could and now that they had someone else to shower with affection, he was feeling neglected, hence his sulky face. He picked at his food slowly, hoping someone would notice, but even Jinyoung didn’t manage to sense his change his mood as he was too busy buttering up his parents. 

 

_ Wow,  _ he thought.  _ Do my parents like him more than me now? _ A scowl formed on his face at the thought, and Jaebum decided to take matters into his own hands as he stood up abruptly, causing everyone to stop what they were doing (piling more food on Jinyoung’s plate and giving him heart eyes) and stare at him as if he was an alien. Well, he might as well be one, if they weren’t going to pay attention to him anyway. Jinyoung finally seemed to catch onto his sour expression, excusing himself and Jaebum from the table politely (in which Jaebum’s parents responded with an enthusiastic “Sure, sure! Take as long as you need.”)  _ Oh, he  _ **_so_ ** _ had them wrapped around his finger. _

 

Jaebum practically dragged Jinyoung into the kitchen, whispering harshly. “Acting innocent to gain my parents’ favour, huh? I bet they wouldn’t like you as much if they knew what actually goes on in the bedroom.” He smirked, leaning closer and trapping Jinyoung against the kitchen counter. 

 

“Would you like them to know? Huh?  _ Kitten? _ ” Jinyoung muffled a moan that escaped at his boyfriend’s words, ignoring his shiver of arousal at the all too familiar nickname that Jaebum only used in the bedroom.  _ Well _ ,  _ not anymore,  _ he supposed, since Jaebum had just used it in the kitchen.  _ Two can play that game _ , he thought, smiling devilishly to himself.

 

“D-daddy...no...don’t tell them, please...I’ll be a good kitten for you, I promise..” Jinyoung creased his eyebrows, pushing his lower lip out in a pout and looked at Jaebum from underneath his eyelashes to create the most vulnerable look possible, hoping Jaebum would go soft on him. With his boyfriend’s impulsivity, there was no telling what he could get up to when he got angry. They’d ended up having sex in public the last time he made Jaebum angry, and even though that was pretty much impossible right now, he didn’t want to fall prey to any of Jaebum’s other weird ideas he considered punishments. 

 

Jinyoung cheered internally when he saw Jaebum’s gaze soften. “Alright, but you still need to be taught a lesson for sucking up to them so much that they basically forgot I was at the table.” Jaebum lowered his hand and cupped Jinyoung’s crotch, corners of his lips pulling up in a smirk when he realised that Jinyoung was already half-hard. “ _ Kitten,  _ we haven’t even started and you’re hard already…what were you thinking of, huh? Care to tell me so I can make it come true?” Jaebum leaned in, biting softly at Jinyoung’s earlobe where he knew his boyfriend was sensitive. 

 

“Ah, daddy...I was thinking of your fingers...in me…” Jinyoung muttered, lowering his face to hide his blush. Jaebum’s eyes darkened in arousal, “is that so? I wonder what my parents would say if they found out that you’re such a dirty slut, so needy for me…” Jaebum reached below the waistband of Jinyoung’s pants, taking hold of his leaking cock. “Sorry kitten, I can’t fuck you here becauss you’d make too much noise...but I’ll jerk you off first and you can suck me off later, alright?” Jaebum took his weak moan as consent, tugging at Jinyoung’s cock and flicking his wrist at the upstroke. His other hand went to fondle at Jinyoung’s ass, cupping the flesh in his hands as he massaged it, groaning at how soft and bouncy it felt. “Wish I could bend you over the table and fuck you right now… but we wouldn’t want anyone to see that you’re not as innocent as you seem to be, right?” 

 

Jinyoung threw his head back at the implication, he’d never considered himself an exhibitionist but he realised he didn’t really mind getting caught right now… He spread his legs to allow Jaebum to jerk him off faster as he was reaching his climax. “Daddy, I’m coming!” Jinyoung cried, releasing his load in his pants when Jaebum pressed his thumb to the slit of his cock without warning. Jaebum grinned, “Don’t forget you still have a cock to suck, kitty.”

 

Jinyoung sank to his knees in front of Jaebum, his legs having turned to jelly after his orgasm. He swallowed, preparing himself for Jaebum’s length. He hoped his voice wouldn’t be hoarse when he sweet-talked Jaebum’s parents later, praying that Jaebum wouldn’t fuck his mouth too roughly. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Jaebum growled impatiently, a tent having formed in his pants just from jerking his boyfriend off. Seeing as Jinyoung was still in a daze, Jaebum unzipped himself and pulled his cock out, rubbing the tip against Jinyoung’s mouth. This seemed to snap him back to his senses, opening his mouth and relaxing his jaw to fit the whole of Jaebum’s length. Jaebum fisted his hand in Jinyoung’s hair, pushing him down on his cock. Sure, Jinyoung had a gag reflex, but he was willing to do anything for his  _ daddy _ , blinking away the tears at his eyes and slowing his breathing as he adjusted to the feeling of Jaebum in his mouth, adamant on giving him as much pleasure as he had received earlier, remembering how his boyfriend knew all of his weak spots and just what to do to get him off quickly. 

 

When Jinyoung felt Jaebum’s tip pressing against the back of his throat, he swallowed once, twice before pulling off and tonguing at the slit, lapping up the precum that had formed. He began bobbing up and down Jaebum’s cock in a steady rhythm, taking him in to the hilt once again when he felt Jaebum’s grip tightening on his hair. “Are you close, daddy?” He spoke, knowing it would drive Jaebum crazy with the vibrations it sent down his dick. “F-fuck, kitten! You’re doing so well..” Jaebum came in white spurts down Jinyoung’s throat, the latter only moaning at the taste before swallowing it all.  Jaebum pulled out of Jinyoung’s mouth, tucking himself back in quickly as they prepared to enter the dining room again. 

  
“I hope you’ve learnt your lesson, kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! you don't need an account to leave kudos. 
> 
> see you tmr with another fic hehe
> 
> -Joy (ahgabounce)


End file.
